Coming Home
by Malec-MyLove
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot about our favourite otp, because we all love them :) Magnus Alec - MALEC 3
My first ever fan fiction. It's only going to be a one-shot. I'm from Austria, so my mother tongue is not english, but german. If you find mistakes, you can keep them ;) (Or you can point them out too, of course :D )

I've lately fallen in love with Shadowhunters, which is playing on Freeform and Netflix right now. So, all the characters are not mine but Cassie Clares. I don't own anything or anyone here ;D

Coming Home

Alec was tired. He was on his way back to his boyfriend Magnus' loft right now, completely exhausted after an eventful hunt with his adoptive brother Jace. He could feel every muscle as he moved silently along the sidewalk on his way to Brooklyn, courtesy of getting thrown into a wall by a very pissed off great demon. No one noticed him of course, thanks to the glamour rune he still had on him. Without it, he was sure, he would have gotten some strange looks by now. Even here it's not normal to run around completely covered in dirt, blood, a limping leg. All in all, he pretty much looking like he just got run over by a bus.

Deep in thought he nearly missed the door to the warlocks apartment. He knew, he didn't need to knock anymore, even without his phone on him to tell Magnus' he was coming over, he knew that Magnus' never locked his door. Because, as his boyfriend always liked to point out to him „Noone tried breaking into the High warlocks loft. They know better than to try something like this. And if someone was stupid enough to try it, well, they sure wouldn't dare try a second time, that's for sure". OF course, everything was said with this mischievous smile of his that Alec knew all too well by now. It never ended in anything good if Magnus' eyes got that suspicious sparkle in them and the young Shadowhunter knew better than ask for more details.

It took longer than normal to reach the loft. Normally he would just take two steps at once, the advance of having long legs. But in his exhausted state it felt like hours until he finally reached the door. He moved inside, thought about hanging his jacket up too, but decided otherwise after he realized that Magnus would probably kill him if he got blood on any of his precious jackets. He went straight to the bathroom to clean himself off. He knew Magnus wouldn't be at home yet, as he told him yesterday that he had a client that would probably take him longer than normal because said client always found something new that needed to be done, now that Magnus ‚finally' was here as he put it.

He knew the loft by heart as often as he had been here before, the only obstacle that he never really was able to foresee was Chairman Meow, Magnus' cat. The Chairman normally was the first to want attention when he entered the loft. Not that Alec cared, he actually liked the cat and as it seemed, the Chairman liked him too. As Magnus liked to point out, he was lucky that the Chairman liked him so much because ‚he never dates anyone his cat doesn't like'.

`He doesn't need to know about the good tuna went when he was alone in the loft for a while` Alec thought with a smirk while cleaning off all the dirt from his face.

He quickly took a shower, not wanting to take too long with his leg still acting up, the Iratze rune not having healed it completely yet. After cleaning and drying himself off with one of Magnus' big fluffy towels, that were so much better than any of his own, back at the institute, he went into the kitchen, gave the Chairman, who was already waiting for him, a can of the tuna that he had staked in the fridge and made himself something to eat too. Magnus would just use his magic to get something from the restaurant down the street anyway, if he was hungry when he came home and he hadn't already eaten something. Alec got comfortable on the big couch, turned on the TV, and within minutes Chairman Meow was lying on his chest, purring and enjoying the warmth of his human pillow. It only took a few minutes until the young fighter was asleep as well.

Magnus was tired. No, not only tired. He was exhausted. It was one of this days were nothing seemed to go as it was planned. He woke up to an empty bed seeing as his Shadowhunter decided to sleep at the Institute last night, so "he could actually get some sleep" as he put it. He had a demon to hunt today after all. Just when he thought he still had a bit to mourn the missing warmth of the warm body beside him, he realized that he overslept.

He hated being stressed in the morning. Not only didn't he have enough time to put on his makeup and decide on the perfect clothes, he loved doing this things by hand after all and not with magic, because it grounded him. Today he not only had to do it by magic, he was having a really bad hair day too. His hair just wouldn't stay the way he wanted it too. He very nearly was late for his appointment with his client, who was not amused with him at all. Then he couldn't concentrate right and keep control on his magic. He nearly set fire to an ancient table his client had in his living room. Needless to say, he just wanted to go home and hide under a blanket tonight.

When he entered his loft the first thing he realized was that the TV was turned on in the living room. He was sure it turned off when he left this morning. And with this realization also came a spark of hope that his precious Shadowhunter might be here, waiting for him to come home after a long day.

Magnus put his jacket with his other ones he had beside his door and silently walked into the living room. He was happy to see Alec sleeping on the couch, obviously he had a long day too. But Magnus loved that Alec felt comfortable enough in his loft to fall asleep on the couch, letting his guard down like this was a big step for the cautious Shadowhunter. Chairman Meow, who was sleeping on Alec's chest, only blinked an eye open when he came near them.

The warlock took a few minutes to appreciate the absolute beauty that was a sleeping Alexander before he woke him up to get him to the bedroom. With Alec being a stall as he was, he would be even more sore tomorrow if he let him sleep on the couch the whole night.

„Come on sleeping beauty, open those pretty eyes. " Magnus said with a smile.

Alec started to grumble something but still opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. „Did you just come home?" he asked. „ Yea, been a pretty long day. I just want to go to sleep too. But I thought I should wake you. You're too tall for the couch, you would never be able to move tomorrow. And, besides that, I really missed you last night. It's just not the same anymore, sleeping without you."

Alec grabbed his hand, smiled at him and guided him to the bedroom. „You know, I missed you too last night. No one that wakes me up because he has some crazy idea he wants my opinion on." Alexander said with a soft smile. „You know you love it." Magnus countered. The young Shadowhunter grinned „No. But I love you." The warlock smiled at him „Well, I love you too Alexander. "

And without even realizing it, they both thought the same thing.

`Coming home to the man you love, especially after a long, stressful day is the best feeling`


End file.
